


Platonic Valentines Week!

by charastolethisname



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Gen, Neopronouns, Zephyrtale!Gaster/Undertop!Gaster, emojiself pronouns, platonic-valentines-ut, platonic-valentines-utmv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charastolethisname/pseuds/charastolethisname
Summary: A Valentine's event that focuseson characters doing non-romantic activities! Hosted by myself on tumblr @charawritestrash.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Ink & Passive

**Author's Note:**

> Key: Zephyrtale Gaster = Aster, Undertop Gaster = Ter
> 
> Pronouns: Ink - e/em, Passive - all pronouns, Aster & Ter - he/him.
> 
> does this fit the valentine's theme at all? no. did i have fun with it & decide to post it anyway? heck yeah. might've forgotten the fandom names for the gasters but i hope y'all enjoy

“Not like—”

Ink’s warning was cut off by the loud thud of Passive’s machine falling apart on the table.

“...oh.”

Passive sighed, dropping their head onto the table. He just huffed defeatedly, shoving a few broken parts out of the way of his face.

“Haha, don’t worry. My projects have probably done that to me a thousand times.”

Passive looked up, meeting the eyes of Ink’s father, Aster. He seemed sincere, and ae couldn’t sense any reason to distrust him in his aura.

She just huffed again, tilting her head up slightly to poke a few broken pieces around with the tips of her fingers. “Yeah, it’s just annoying! I worked so hard on that..”

“Dad’s right though!” Ink piped in, picking up a random piece on the table to hold it up to eir eye. “You know how long it took me to build that one tablet thing? A few hours, at least. But don’t give up!”

Eir eyes suddenly shifted to stars as e spoke, dropping the piece on the table. E walked over, lifting Passive up by the arms gently. E didn’t seem to notice zir face turning lilac as e said, “I know you can do it! You’ve done so much cool stuff before, and I’m sure you can!”

They just awkwardly looked away, mumbling something inaudible. Ink tilted eir head a bit in confusion. 

“Hm? What was that?”

“Yeah..” Passive repeated, a bit louder this time. “I just wanted to impress you guys.. you know?”

Ink blinked, processing xyr words. “You wanted to impress us?”

Passive felt like ey were going to implode from embarrassment, but just nodded.

Ink immediately perked up, tilting eir head to the side, “Passive..” E smiled. “You already impress me everyday!”

She blinked, and Ink set her back down. E walked around the room, waving eir hands around rapidly for emphasis, stars in eir eyes. “You’ve done so much for us! I mean, remember that time you did all that cool battle stuff? You went  _ whoosh— _ ” e emphasized the point by swinging eir hand through the air dramatically, “and got rid of that giant creature! You’ve helped me out so much!! You don’t have to prove  _ anything _ to me.” E stopped walking around after finishing, just looking back at Passive, a genuine smile on eir face.

Passive just stared back at em, feeling odd from all the compliments. He just sort of shook his head, eyes darting to the side. “Thanks..”

“E’s right though,” Aster remarked from the other side of the room. “You’ve done so much for em, and you’re so smart yourself, you don’t need to impress us— you already do.” He accompanied the words with a warm look, and Passive tried to return it, feeling uplifted.

“T-thank you guys..”

“Not a problem!” Ink chimed, beaming brightly.

“Did you want to try again? I’m sure we can get it to work this time,” Aster pitched, picking up a few pieces and admiring how they could fit back together.

Passive nodded, rubbing a bit of the heat from their face, setting it again. “Yep!”

-

“Not sure if this is how I imagined today going,” Aster said with an amused tone.

Ter nodded with a smirk, watching Ink and Passive run around the yard. They had finally finished the machine— a bubble-maker, with the ability to make the bubbles of any shape. The two were currently running around making heart-shaped bubbles, giggling intensely. “Not how I would’ve imagine it either, but it’s wonderful! Ink’s a treasure, and Passive’s more than we could’ve ever wished for.”

Aster nodded, opening his mouth to say something, before being interrupted by a shout from the yard.

“Hey—! Give those back!”

Ink pursed eir non-existent lips, as e tried to grab at the thing Passive had took from em, the bubbles quickly forgotten.

“Hey! I’m just trying to do something-!”

Ink huffed, watching faer fiddle with eir sash. Ey were slowly pulling the vials out, before carefully placing them down. Ink noticed ae didn’t seem to have any intent to sabotage or steal the paint, just do something with the bottles, and immediately became intrigued.

“Hey wait—” e said, watching what they were doing. “That’s really cool!”

Passive grinned, stepping back a bit to admire his work. Lee had taken the heart-shaped caps of the vials and lined them up in one rainbow shape, which wasn’t much, but it was something lee was proud of.

“Looks awesome!!” Ink exclaimed, looking at it for a moment. E seemed to get lost in thought as e stared at the caps, before e perked up, an idea clearly in mind.

“Hey..” e whispered to Passive, who quickly looked over, getting close enough to hear. “You know what we should do with that?” E pointed to the bubble machine.

Passive raised cher eyebrows. “What?”

“Go prank Error, of course!” e whisper-shouted.

Passive’s eyes changed to stars, grinning back at em. “Let’s do it.”

Ink laughed, beginning to collect eir vials, as well as the bubble machine. “Alright then, let’s go!”

Passive bounced up and down on their feet, trailing after Ink excitedly.

E turned towards Aster and Ter, who had been sitting on the porch watching them. Calling out, e said, “hey! Me and Passive are gonna go do some.. harmless protector stuff! We’ll be back in a bit!”

Ter laughed a bit, only replying with a wink. Aster sighed, nodding.

“Alright, see you!”

“Bye!” Ink called back, smirking almost evilly as e took Passive by the hand, jumping through the newly summoned portal to cause all sorts of chaos for the Destroyer.


	2. Prompt 2 - Self-date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearts goes on a self-date
> 
> -
> 
> 💜/💜s Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up really late & very short for mental health reasons, but i hope y'all will still enjoy

Hearts sat at the table of a small cafe 💜 had gone to; a tiny little shop at the corner of some form of Multiversal safe ground. A known place 💜 liked going to.

💜 sipped at the boba tea 💜 had ordered, enjoying the taste. It had been sweetened to a nice amount, not too much, just enough.

💜 relaxed into 💜 s chair, looking around at the cafe a bit. 💜 mostly came here for the atmosphere, as it had been decorated a bit. A few small heart chains hung down the ceiling, hanging over the windows as well. All the tables had been decorated with a red velvet tablecloth, with a few rose petals scattered lazily across the center. It wasn’t particularly much, but 💜 appreciated it nonetheless.

There seemed to be a lot of couples around, which wasn’t too odd, considering the date and location. 💜 didn’t really care, though. 💜 was here for 💜self, not for any form of self-pity. 

💜 never understood why people would feel bad about not being in a relationship, anyway, considering they could be absolutely  _ amazing _ alone as well, and a partner, or lack thereof, couldn’t change that. 💜 hoped they knew that, at the very least.

Besides, Hearts could care less whether 💜 had a partner or not. It was nice to be alone sometimes, especially spending a bit of time for 💜self.

💜 just listened to the hum of the music throughout the cafe, enjoying 💜self alone.


End file.
